


Some Old Softy

by SpaceCadetGlow



Category: Watchmen - All Media Types
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-08
Updated: 2015-11-08
Packaged: 2018-04-30 17:25:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5172818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpaceCadetGlow/pseuds/SpaceCadetGlow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which HJ is actually nice to his boyfriend for once.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Some Old Softy

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written for the Watchmen kinkmeme, which exists in its current iteration here: http://watchmen-km.dreamwidth.org/287.html. If you enjoy this fic, please leave a comment; feedback makes my day!

Rolf isn't usually one for lying around in bed; his habit after waking up in Nelson's bedroom is to get up straight away and let the coffee brew as he does his morning (or, more frequently, afternoon) stretches. But today the rain slanting against the window blurs the greys and whites and soft blues of the room into something as serene as Nelson himself, who is still asleep at his side. The half-light of the room casts pale shadows over his lover's body, and they blend seamlessly into the purples and yellows decorating his skin. 

Nelson looks beautiful like this, Rolf thinks, propping himself up on an elbow. His usually well-groomed hair is tousled golden against the pillow, and his body is only half-concealed under the sheets. The soft light doesn't take away from the muscles and lines of Nelson's chest and arms, and his lips are pink and ever so slightly parted. It's as if Nelson is on display for him in the purest, most innocent way possible – and as much as Nelson's shamelessness in bed drives Rolf wild, it was the younger man's earnestness that first caught his eye. Rolf has to keep himself from leaning down and kissing him awake, or running his hands over that deliciously mottled skin. They had done a full night's patrol before coming to the apartment, before Rolf threw Nelson against the bedroom door and then down onto the blue quilt. It is kinder to let Nelly sleep, to let him recover from the night's exertions.

For several minutes, he lets the rain tap an erratic rhythm inside Nelson's even breaths, watches as the light gradually brightens the room. The rain is passing, and Nelson is waking. He stirs, opens his eyes sleepily and closes them again, stretches his legs and shoulders. He opens his eyes once more, this time with comprehension, and his face lights up.

“Hey,” he says, voice slightly scratchy from sleep. “What are you doing still in bed?” 

Rolf reaches over and brushes a few strands of hair back from Nelson's face. “Just relaxing. Hard to get out of bed on a rainy day.” His hand traces along Nelson's jawline, over a fading bruise that he'd put there a week ago. Nelson presses into the affectionate touch.

“Uh-huh,” Nelson says amusedly, not buying it. “If I didn't know you better, I'd say you were watching me sleep.” 

Rolf looks down at him, deadpan for a few long seconds. “Maybe,” he finally concedes. Nelson's smile turns into a wide grin. “I can't help it if your apartment has a wonderful view.”

Nelson laughs in delight, and Rolf pulls him close. The smaller man curls up against him like a contented cat and presses a kiss against his cheek. In the growing sunlight and with the obvious pleasure on his face, Nelson looks even more touchable than before. Rolf nuzzles towards his face, plants a slow kiss on pliant lips. 

“You old softy,” Nelson teases. “Next thing you'll be bringing me breakfast in bed.”

“Hm?” Rolf raises his eyebrows and grabs Nelson by the wrist. He pulls the arm in front of Nelson's face so the marks he has put there with his fingers and fists and ropes are easily visible. Nelson draws in breath sharply as large fingers dig into the sensitive bruises. “Is this what some old softy does?”

Nelson seems to be calculating how serious Rolf is being right now, and at this precise moment even Rolf isn't sure. But then his face relaxes, and he chuckles mischievously. “Obviously it is, because you're the only guy I brought home last night,” he says, and pulls his arm away to wrap it securely around Rolf's body.

Rolf is surprised by his lover's boldness, but a second later he's laughing too, ruffling Nelson's hair and kissing his forehead as the sunlight streams in.


End file.
